Laura Summers
Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess Tremendous Strength Tremendous Speed *'Reduced Earth:' Tremendous Durability Ways of Combat Swordsmanship Shurikenjutsu Unarmed Magical Prowess Otherworldly Magic Power: ' *'Magical Aura: Sensory Prowess Enchantment *'Mystic Volatility:' *'Auditory Rapport:' *'Boundless Motion:' Paper Magic Disciplines *'God Dance:' *'God Dance: Graft:' **'Black Graft:' Regular Spells *'Paper Embodiment:' Paper Embodiment, is a spell that allows one to completely convert one's body into paper, and manipulate this new converted state accordingly, and is one of the various spells in Laura's arsenal once described as "invincible". Described by those who have seen it an action as a heightened evolutionary state of the conventional Elemental Body spell, Paper Embodiment is a one-of-a-kind spell created and invented by Laura Summers, enabling her to become capable of taking on a form that allows her to become the very embodiment of her element, paper incarnate, and as a result transforms paper as an element into an incarnation and extension of the entirety of her body, paper becoming synonymous in meaning with the caster herself. In this state, Laura is said to have achieved complete unity with her element, as her body appears to be composed of innumerable sheets of paper. Considered to be a technique only available to those who have utterly mastered the inner mechanisms of Elemental Magic, Laura has demonstrated the ability to complete manipulate her body when this spell is casted with the same utter mastery she would have over any other form of paper, rendering this particular spell several orders of magnitude more versatile than the bog-standard Paper Body spell, especially when in the hands of a master of Paper Magic on the scale of Laura herself. By simply flaring up her Magic Power, Laura can completely reconfigure the shape, colour, and texture of her body at will, by manipulating it's existence as an amalgamation of sheets of paper. As a result, Laura has demonstrated the ability to utilize this spell for a variety of purposes, using her ability to manipulate the colour of her paper as well as the texture of her paper to completely mimic the physical appearances of others as well as objects around her, as if an elemental variant of Transformation Magic on an intermmediate level. With Paper Embodiment, Laura can take advantage of the fact that her very being is composed of her element to allow her to cast spells directly from her corporeal form, greanting her seemingly unlimited versatility in physical combat by quickly shifting parts of her body into weapons and armaments enabling her to effectively attack and defend against oncoming attacks simultaneously. However, as an off-shoot of the original Paper Body technique, Paper Embodiment retains the abilty to confer upon Laura the elemental intangiblity associated with such spells, enabling physical and magical attacks to pass through her figure harmlessly. When combined with the unique form of Magic Power management simply referred to as Macros, Laura's Paper Embodiment spell appears to confer upon her the ability to shift her body fully into a form that grants her elemental intangibility, even completely dispersing should the attack be powerful enough and seemingly reforming completely without physical harm. As with all of her other Paper Magic spells, Laura is capable of applying the properties of her Divine Dance Spectra to this spell, allowing her to grant her Elemental-esque form additional characteristics and abilities, as well as further elemental resistances and immunities. **'Paper Embodiment: Art of Movement:' *'Paper Shuriken:' *'Paper Sword:' *'Paper Cloak:' *'Paper Armour:' *'Paper Wings:' *'Paper Constriction:' *'Paper Drones:' *'Paper Tornado:' *'Paper Magic: Environmental Origami:' *'Paper Magic: Song of Serration:' *'Paper Magic: Song of the Environment:' Disperses incredibly small bits of paper through the atmosphere which is shifted by movement, when done with auditory rapport, Laura gains the ability to feel all the movement of everything in the area except for things that are underground. *'Paper: Rain Dance' God Dance Spells *'Paper Magic: Red Dance:' **'Red Dance: Scatter:' **'Red Dance: Paper Embodiment:' ***'Red Dance: Vermillion Muspelheim:' *'Paper Magic: Yellow Dance:' **'Yellow Dance: Paper Embodiment:' ***'Yellow Dance: Paper Neural Network:' **'Yellow Dance: Song of the Environment:' **'Yellow Dance: Sparkport: '''Ability to speed up dramatically by going in and out of conductors with the statically charged paper itself sticking to the surface and moving across it along with her **'Yellow Dance: Curse of Thrace:' **'Yellow Dance: Wrath of Zeus:' *'Paper Magic: Blue Dance:' **'Blue Dance: Paper Embodiment:' **'Blue Dance: Immortal Balios:' *'Paper Magic: Green Dance:' **'Green Dance: Paper Embodiment''' **'Green Dance: Achlys: '''Song of Enviroment but massively poisonous. **'Green Dance: Drip Poison:' *'Paper Magic: Indigo Dance:' **'Indigo Dance: Paper Embodiment:' *'Paper Magic: Violet Dance:' **'Violet Dance: Paper Embodiment''' ***'Violet Dance: Contact Binding:' *'Paper Magic: White Dance:' **'White Dance: Paper Embodiment:' ***'Paper Magic: White Dance, Self-Reflection Dome:' ***'Paper Magic: White Dance, Illusionary Invisibility:' *'Paper Magic: Grey Dance:' **'Grey Dance: Paper Embodiment:' **'Grey Dance: Barrier Art:' *'Paper Magic: Black Dance:' **'Black Dance: Paper Embodiment:' ***'Black Dance: Exorcist Stakes:' **'Black Dance: Darkness Annhilation:' Grafted God Dance Spells *'Paper Magic: Sheet of Fire and Lightning:' *'Paper Magic: Song of Binding Heartbreak: '''Can bind people entirely *'Paper Magic: Trauma: Illusions of Heartbreak and other deeply affecting stuff *'''Paper Magic: Song of Fire and Ice: **'Paper Magic: Song of Fire and Ice Revised:' *'Paper Magic: God of Complete Protection:' *'Paper Magic: Twilight Song:' Black Graft Shikigami Magic Shikigami Magic '''is a '''Caster Magic said to be inextricably linked to the elemental magic known as Paper Magic, enabling the caster to manipulate a Mental Prowess Mental Prowess